fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Just a passing through Master/Rider of Glorious Land
Fanmade Servant Special 6 “Elizabeth I of the England” Francis Drake: How are you doing, Joou-chan? Elizabeth I: You have no idea what are you doing, weren't you? Francis Drake: Just do some piracy style homecoming event, shall we? Grants party Debuff Immunity for 1 time, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Charges own NP gauge by 10% every turn for 3 turns. Recovers own HP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = HP Regen + |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 550 |2l3 = 600 |2l4 = 650 |2l5 = 700 |2l6 = 750 |2l7 = 800 |2l8 = 850 |2l9 = 900 |2l10 = 1000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Charges party's NP gauge by 10%. Increase party NP generation rate except herself for 3 turns. Increase party star generation rate except herself for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster Res - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |24}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |29}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ) have a meeting, regarding about Elizabeth I |def = Queen of England and Ireland and the last of the Tudor dynasty of monarchs. Elizabeth's reign became known as the Elizabethan era. The period is famous for the flourishing of English drama, she meets with many famous people include "The Greatest Writer" and "El Draque". Her reign was said to be the "Golden Age" that is the finest of "English Renaissance" and was said to be one of the most peaceful era as the religious battles has been settles, thank to her settlement, but that until the coming about the invasion of Spanish Armada, leading to "Anglo-Spanish War", that she fought her own battle in her own way, until her life is ended in proceed. |jb1= "What, Chaldea's Ghost is on my territory?" "As far as my concern, seemly meet with Francis Drake" "Francis...Drake!? Now, I think I can't just look away now, at first I want to reason with them, but as they with Drake, I won't allow they to go further now" "Your majesty, I would recommend you to summon servants to serve you, by yourself isn't enough." "I have no choice, look like it's only the way to make my plan more smoothly, you're indeed the great bodyguard, I wonder if you are just more than a spy." ---Elizabeth I and "Queen Bodyguard" Spy. |b1 = Height/Weight: 156 cm ・ 47 kg Source: History Fact Region: England Alignment: Lawful ・ Good Gender: Female ---She loves poetry, music, and literature and seemly interesting in explorer. But despite she is said to be a good ruler, but she is somewhat short-temper and afraid of ghost… She could be summoned as Archer, Caster, and Ruler as well, and if she is Ruler, she would appear in an adult form. |jb2= Personality A high responsibility queen who would do what she think it's best for her people, but sometimes, she also forcing herself too much, despite her body is weak. She also surprisingly religious, yet very fond of beautiful, just like Cleopatra, but she is more serious than her, thanks to her traumatic event that seeing her mother executed and has to avoid to get executed, making her mind become somewhat paranoid than she should be. That's said, if she is in the Chaldea, she likes to interaction with Wu Zetian, Cleopatra or even Meltlilith (of all people), as all of them are very confident in they own beautifulness. |b2 = A wide-eye idealist with heart of young girl. Her flashy, preserved, beautiful body with a beautiful smile is evident. Despite she is somewhat innocent, she is smart enough to see the problem in her kingdom and helping them to settle the chaos and make a peace for her kingdom and people that she cares about. But despite her positive thinking, she never forgets that her mother was executed in front of her eyes and almost get herself killed during her half-sister’s reign and her cousin trying to kill her. She has to face the traumatic events that she has overcome and made way to become one of the greatest queens in history, yet, she still keeps smiling. It was justified that she has to summon in the young age body for some reason…still, her mindset is mature enough to prove that she is Queen Elizabeth that we talking about. |jb3= "She is a very brave girl, she fought for her own people, even sometimes, she knows that they don't like her decision. Yet, she carries her own stress by herself, sometimes, I believe that her cosmetic is just used to hiding her sorrow. She is stubborn and bossy, but I can't really hate her, honestly" "That's was amazing, yet tragic...I'm wondered that if I could be a strong-willed woman like she can be?" "It's OK, young girl, you are what you are, you just do what you want or what you think it's right, and be proud to live on, that all you need to do." "You sound like Kuzunoha for a bit..." "Really? Nah, don't get me wrong, I'm still a bad guy, not a mother figure like Kudzun." ---Yamato Takeru's Master (Sen) interact with Francis Drake |b3 = Even her Elizabethan Era was known for “English Renaissance” and a peaceful era, one of her achievement is one of England’s greatest victories, during “Anglo-Spanish War”. But because of Spain Invasion and the war is just in front of the door, her popularity during that time is greatly decreased due to an ineffective, poorly resourced military campaigns, failing to avoid the conflict in the proceeding. But because of her charismatic leadership and gather the force of many powerful captains, plus with her speak to inspired her army, leading them to manage to devastate enemies and manage to make Spanish Armanda that said to be invincible, finally going down. In fact, she claimed that Francis Drake is the reason why she can’t summon as a mature form as she and Drake have a strong connection for some reason. |jb4= Skill's Comments At first, I want to make her skills look similar to Francis Drake, but because...that would be too obvious, so, I make her become semi-support damage-dealing Rider. I choose Golden Rule as her skill for yet another obvious reason, both are fond of beauty as well. And Queen's Speak is loosely based on Sanzang's skill, but as debuff immune is already used, so, I change to increase 10% NP instead. "I pretty sure you should quit for this stupid show right now, Elizabeth." "How could you call it "stupid", this is a battle for sake of my people, no, her people. While I came here, the nominated queen...she entrusted everything to me, and I won't let her expected from me down. And to think that someone like you call this war that could bring the world that people can recognize each other, how disappointed" "Yes, that's really disappointed..." Ekaterina warn Elizabeth (who unaware about Lost Singularity's true nature) to quit, and got called out for being disappointed. |b4 = Charisma of Virginity A She was celebrated for her own virginity. And her unmarried status also inspired a cult of virginity as well. Her body and mind were believing to be pure as clear water. Plus, with her skill to govern the country. Despite they were a rumor that she also has her own love life, but that still left ambiguous and that not stop her to rank down her own charisma. Golden Rule (Wealth & Beauty) B She was lived in wealthy life and support by people who follow her and have the finest beauty that comes from her order the ingredients from many places to create the best cosmetics from herself. She uses those cosmetics from her people to preserving her own beauty. |jb5= NP's Comments Because I want to refer her own weak or sick body (due to her cosmetics), her Noble Phantasm could backfire her own body, just like Cleopatra's Noble Phantasm. At first, I want her Noble Phantasm to look identical to Francis Drake's NP, instead, I decide to make her overcharge become "Reduce Buster Resistance" to make her become support damage-dealing Rider. And...while she uses NP, Drake would follow-up and fired her NP for more powerful damage. ---'The Faithful Meeting'--- "Sorry to keep you waiting, Joou-chan?" "Drake-san!" "Yo! Sen-chan, you're looking so healthy as always, so was you guy, huh? Did you guys have a new member? Whatever, I'm coming for you, Eli-Joou." “''Y...you're alive, I thought I bury you alongside with Gillman Squad''” "Do you think with just among of Fishmen can sink me into the sea that easily? You need the whole army to bring me down!" "Why are you here, you're not supposed to be here, that's because...you're-''" "''Whatever, I just come here to bring me into your sense, listen, even if you defeat all of us right here, it isn't mean you're gonna win, besides, it's was The Clown's plan to use you." "And you want me to leave my people? They are also living, they can cry, can happy like us, still, you just ask me to walk away...I don't know what happens afterward, but right now, all I know is you're my enemy, and I have to destroy you..." "Good grief...you's stubborn as always, that remains me of someone that I know best...whatever, Sen-chan, look like we have to smack her for once in order to free her I guess." |b5 = The Undying Light that Reach toward to the Victory Rank: A+ Type: Anti-Army Noble Phantasm Golden Renaissance Elizabeth’s designated Noble Phantasm, by using the ship named “Pelican”, as she summons England Fleets and she will use her will and charismatic to motivated the spirit of England Fleets to fight alongside with her once again. Overwhelming with a powerful and majestic light of firepower. But because her body was said to be weak, she usually gets backfire after using it. "I have the body of a weak, feeble woman; but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a King of England too." Pelican was actually the old name of “Golden Hind” before Francis Drake change it. |jex= ---'Report 3: Atlantic Armada'--- The Lost Singularity No.3 "Atlantic Armada", it was '''rewritten' from "Shonan Region" Most of this Lost Singularity's geography is consists of ocean and Island that based on London because it was created from Fragment of "Okeanos" and "Londonium". Because of this, pollution inside the water is somewhat higher than usual and has a few resources places. Actually, the nominated Queen from this Lost Singularity also affects the pollution as well, making her body is too weak to rule, that why she decided to give her own position to Rider. But as she can't find any host candidate, she decides to use herself as a host, aware that it would risk her own body. In the end, after "The Seed" finally ripe, and her body is too much damaged, making " ", named by herself as "'Basilisk'", despite she wants to make peace toward Chaldea's Ghost, but as The Circle Serpent is just born, they won't listen to the host easily, especially the host was in near-death state, Chaldea's Ghost and Francis Drake has no choice but destroy it alongside with Elizabeth to pull they potential new ally out of misery... Because this Lost Singularity is too twisted, making this one almost has nothing to do with both Singularities, only Francis Drake would still exist for some reason...is this a Francis Drake from Okeanos or Francis Drake that was just summoned by Greater Grail and accidentally they...that still questionable, well, despite I don't really care by the way. But about the Pseudo-Master named "Sen", why I'm familiar with her face...maybe we will find it out later. --Atlantic Armada Report, ended, The Clown-- |ex= She was summoned alongside with other six servants for the ultimate plan to destroy the world that “not deserve to live” Amount of other, she was the only one who thinks humanity deserves to be free from the misery, rather than have personal agendas. That why she followed this plan, unaware that she was used by The Clown. Her wish for the holy grail is nothing but want her people to acknowledge her love toward her people and kingdom, nothing more and nothing less. For some reason, she realizes that Francis Drake that she meets as a servant has something very common to each other. |apjex= Comment Yet another "Fanmade Servant Special" section, I hope you like it. (I stop counting it.) Actually...I'm didn't even plan to take her in my first draft, making she becomes a new characters in my "Outsider's line-up"and while I plan to make, at first, I would replace her to Hernán Cortés, because she was implied to be Francis Drake herself...until I realize that what if, I would let both meet and fight each other during the climax, that would be interested as I make this Elizabeth become a younger version before she got a facial wound (accord to Fate/Extra's lore), so I choose her at the end. Compare to other Outsider, she is only one who seemly has a good intended since the start, it's ironic that she believes The Clown was right and fully follow him, at least until at the end that she realizes that she was wrong all along. PS. If anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |apex= Let's meet again someday. Francis Drake knows that if the grail of this Lost Singularity is removed or destroyed from reality, she will disappear later, so, she decides to comfort with her Queen for one last time, inside the wreaked Pelican "You look pretty messed up, aren't you?" "So was you, Drake...did you still coming to laugh at me..." "Even if I want to...I'm no longer have enough force to do so as well" Drake sitting beside dying Elizabeth who already lay on the ground "Drake, you know what...at first I think I'm fighting for my own people and rewrite humanity's fate, also for her sake as well...but in the end, I just can't accept her death...even if I want to...because...that isn't the first time that I saw her death in front of me." "I see, I think I finally realize who is Nominated King before you, now something inside me what to say to you that "Sometimes, you can just walking away from your own sadness." Because I'm pretty sure that what she wants as well" "Well...I was such a fool, if I allow myself to meet you, I would realize it sooner..." "So, you finally smile as you should be? Well, that's good then." "Perhaps, maybe because you understand me...perhaps...more than myself as well. Next time if we meet, I hope we-''" ''Elizabeth is fade away, so was Francis Drake who starting to fading as well. "Yes, let's meet again someday. Besides, the reason I was able to understand you is very simple, because you are m-''" }} Other Untold Storyline *The Servants that helping Chaldea's Ghost this time is Francis Drake, Frankenstein, Hans Christian Andersen and Charles Babbage *The Servants on Elizabeth's side is Creature from the Black Lagoon, 007, Boudica, William Shakespeare, Jason and Ada Lovelace *Foreigner of Boundary was debut in this arc and join the group afterward because she isn't servant from LS3 and nowhere to goes. * In the end, Old Fritz starts to suspected Sen (Yamato Takeru's Master) that she doesn't just share the same face as Artoria Pendragon, this would be eventually revealed in LS4. *One of The Clown's Noble Phantasm was revealed, "Die Verwandlung: The Metamorphosis of the Beast". But he said he just uses Noble Phantasm owner's appearance as based. Trivia *Her voice actress Ayahi Takagaki, she was known for voicing Erika Karisawa from Durarara!!, Chris Yukine from Symphogear, Feldt Grace from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki from Sword Art Online. **In Type-Moon's work, she was known for voiced Shirley from Fate/Zero. *She is the main antagonist of the Third Lost Singularity "Renaissance Ocean", and a "Nominated King" of the Lost Singularity. **Despite she is one of Outsider, she only appears in her focused-Lost Singularity. *Faceclaim: '''Slokai' from Iron Saga *Link for the picture, here, all credit goes to the illustrator. Category:Blog posts